Costumes
by J13579
Summary: Maribelle and Gaius are stuck on what to wear for the upcoming costume party. But Lissa came up with an peculiar idea.


Maribelle sighed, sipping the last of her tea.

"Hey, Belle, is there something wrong? Lissa asked under her cup, elbows on the table. Maribelle flinched at her friend's poor manners and quickly filled up her cup.

"Well… You remember the costume party coming up, don't you?" Maribelle took another sip of her tea.

The princess placed her cup down over the matching saucer. "Yeah! Henry and I are going dressed as crows. What are you and Gaius going as?"

"Well, that's the problem. The party comes in less than a month and we still haven't come up with anything to wear." Maribelle said with a frown on her face.

Lissa's head tilted to the side. "Oh, that's a shame."

"Yeah. Do you have any ideas for a costume?" Maribelle asked.

The princess perked up, eager to share. "Yeah, I have plenty of ideas."

"Well let me hear them," Maribelle asked. Lissa's ideas could be interesting as her pranks showed.

"For starters, you two can dress as risen." Lissa took her cup and filled it up with tea. "It would be a truly shocking sight."

"No, too grotesque." The thought of her and Gaius dressed as those monsters made the noblewoman cringe.

"Then maybe, dragons?"

"Chrom and Sumia are going as dragons. I'm thinking of something more original for the party."

"Something original, hmm… Wait I know what you and Gaius could go as."

"What is it?"

"As each other." Lissa said with a huge grin on her face.

"As each other?" Maribelle pondered on that. _I don't know why, but something about that idea just fascinates me._ The thought of Gaius dressed like her gave the noblewoman a smile on her face.

"You know what? I think that's a great idea." Maribelle said.

"Really? Lissa beamed. "How about you go tell him. I bet he'll love the idea."

"Yes, I'll go ask him," Maribelle said as she got up from her chair. One goodbye curtsey later and she was off to Gaius's room.

* * *

The thief's response was quick and to the point.

"No."

"Yes," countered Maribelle. "It's going to be the best party in Ylisse and I have no intention of showing without costumes for us to wear."

"Doubt it, Twinkles. Being around a bunch of snooty noblemen isn't exactly my idea of a good time to begin with, let alone if I'm wearing some frilly ball gown."

Maribelle sighed, "Darling, It's just one night. You never know, you might have fun with the whole thing. After all, it's just a costume party. Would it really be so bad?"

"Well, not really. But-"

"Great. Then we'll get started right away." Maribelle took Gaius' hand and dragged him off to her room.

* * *

"Remind me how you talked me into this?" Gaius asked. A groan escaped his lips as he watched Maribelle looking through her closet.

"It's because you love me and you don't have any better ideas for costumes," said Maribelle. She took out a blue dress and held it up to Gaius.

The thief couldn't help but roll his eyes at the garment in front of him. "Twinkles, we've been doing this for about an hour and a half. Can't you just slap a dress on me and get it over with?"

Maribelle rolled her eyes in turn. "Honestly Gaius, I can't just "Slap a dress on you." as you so elegantly suggested. I need to make sure what color looks best on you, get the dress tailored to fit you because you're much bigger than me, get the right accessories, makeup, shoes and I have to teach you how to move in a ballgown so you don't constantly trip over yourself. There's a lot to do in just a month and I don't know about you but I want to make sure that we get everything done just right and on time."

After some inspection, Maribelle knew what dress would be right for Gaius.

"Yes, I have just the dress for you."

"Twinkles, there's no way I'm going through with this," Gaius objected.

Maribelle sighed, "Darling, what I'm asking of you won't diminish your worth as a soldier or a man one bit. I know men wearing women's clothes is frowned upon, but it's a costume party. I'm sure no one would bat an eye at our attire.

"No, it's not about that. It's… it's nothing, alright Twinkles. I'm not going dressed as a woman and that's final."

That brief pause made Maribelle wonder. "Oh, it's about them, isn't it?"

"What makes you this is about those snobs?"

Maribelle shook her head. "Gaius, being a proper noble requires expert social skills. You may seem like you don't care about what those gentlemen think of you, but I know you too well to be fooled by your act.."

A sigh escaped from Gaius's lips. "Nothing seems to get by you, Twinkles."

"Gaius," Maribelle gently took hold of her fiance's hand. "If I truly care that much about what they think of our relationship, we wouldn't even be together, let alone engaged. I know you may think that you're unworthy of me, that I'm far too above your station for you. But know this, we may have a rough start, but I love you.

"A little sappy for you, huh Twinkles?"

"Perhaps, but it doesn't make it any less true." Maribelle's smile grew as the frown on Gaius's face vanished.

"So, are you willing to get all dressed up now?" Maribelle leaned in closer. "I'm sure the right shade of pink would work wonders on you."

"Sure, why not."

"Perfect."

* * *

"Come on Belle," Lissa knocked on the door to Maribelle's room incessantly. "We're going to be late for the party."

"Now Lissa, a lady must always make sure that she looks presentable. " The door opened to reveal Maribelle. "Even if she's dressed like a man." Gone was her usual feminine appearance and in its place was a look that, while still recognizable, was more masculine than the Maribelle Lissa was familiar with.

Her long hair has been cut to about Gaius's length, barely even reaching her chin. The outfit was pretty much a copy of Gaius' usual attire, tunic and all, tailored to fit her. Lissa could recognize those lollipops anywhere.

"Wow, you look wonderful!"

"Thank you, Lissa. That dragon costume is quite impressive as well." And she was right. Maribelle knew that Lissa would have some tailors make the dragon costumes with some of the best fabric money could buy. It did looked like an actual dragon, albeit with Lissa's face sticking out of it.

"Where's Gaius?" Lissa asked.

"Not sure honestly. He'll probably be fashionably late. Wouldn't surprise me if he decided to be dramatic like that."

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you ladies. But I'm on time." The two ladies turned to see a redhead woman approaching them. But it didn't take long for Lissa to tell who she actually was.

"G-Gaius, is that you? You look lovely."

Rather than the usual thief's wardrobe that he's usually known for, Gaius was wearing a lovely pink and white ballgown which went surprisingly well with his red hair. The skirt was filled to the brim with petticoats brushing over his legs and high heel-covered feet.

Thanks to a spell courtesy of Miriel, Gaius' hair was now as long as Maribelle's. And just like Maribelle, his hair was tied up into ringlets, complete with white bows. His face was covered in makeup; blush, mascara, creams, eyeshadow and lipstick. Any cosmetic that Maribelle usually wore, Gaius is now wearing. If it wasn't for his obviously unladylike figure and muscular arms, Lissa would admit that he could pass for a woman with little issue.

"I suppose you're ready, Gaius?" Maribelle asked.

Gaius nodded, "Anytime." He gave Maribelle a peck on the cheek. "Let's knock them dead, Darling."

The couple left for the party, hand in hand, leaving a giggling Lissa trailing behind them.

"This is going to be fun."


End file.
